


Rocking the Boat

by D_T_Le



Series: Lu$h Life [4]
Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Post-Relationship, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_T_Le/pseuds/D_T_Le
Summary: Aubrey and Angel have some disagreements.





	

"I can't believe this is how it ends," Angel said despondently.

"It's probably better this way," Aubrey noted with nothing more than a shrug.

"But what about all that time together? All that support? Did that mean nothing?" Angel asked in a huff.

"Some people aren't meant to be more than friends, just face it." Angel obviously wasn't satisfied with that remark, but he simply sighed in defeat.

"Okay, sure, but you got to admit that came out of nowhere."

"People change, you shouldn't be so surprised."

"I just thought things could work out. I mean, was breaking up really necessary?"

"Staying together wouldn't have helped anything. Happy endings are too unrealistic anyway."

"Well I'm not here to be realistic," Angel noted bitterly. Aubrey laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Angel, I understand how you feel but you're taking this way too seriously."

"How could I not?! This is almost as bad as when Satine died in Moulin Rogue." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"You should've known how that movie was going to end from the start."

"It doesn't make it hurt any less." Angel was pouting, but Aubrey knew it was mostly exaggerated.

"Look, it'll be all right. You'll move on eventually."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Though next time, you should probably let me pick the movie."

"Mia and Sebastian are soul mates Aubrey! Who even was that guy she married at the end?!" Aubrey patted him on the back in mock-condolence.

"If we get some frozen yogurt, would that make you feel better?"

"A little bit," he replied, regaining some composure.

"Anyway, the dance number for 'A Lovely Night' was pretty cute. We should try it sometime."

"Absolutely," Angel replied, his expression lighting up at the thought. As they were leaving the theater, Aubrey couldn't help but pose a question.

"Angel, if you had to choose between staying with me and following your dreams, what would you do?" Angel only took a moment to contemplate a response.

"I can guarantee you that I wouldn't have to choose."

"And why's that?" she asked, anticipating what his answer was.

"Because being with you was my dream." He shot her a knowing glance, and she couldn't help but smile despite how cheesy that was.

"That's not a real answer," Aubrey pointed out.

"It's more real than any movie in this theater," Angel added.

"Let's not start this again." They shared a laugh and a quick kiss as they finally departed from the theater, with at least one of them humming City of Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't think I'd actually break them up would you? Also sorry for untagged spoilers but then it'd ruin the whole story. Anyway, thanks for reading. (Opinions on La La Land presented in this fic do not necessarily reflect the opinions of the author.)


End file.
